1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to vacuum loader apparatus for ingesting a mixture of debris and air, for collecting the debris for subsequent disposal, and for filtering the ingested air before returning it to atmosphere.
In particular, the invention relates to improved modular portable apparatus of the aforesaid character and to improvements in interconnectable modules thereof, especially the debris loader module and the filtration module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum loader apparatus is employed to ingest or "vacuum up" unwanted debris and to collect it in a container so that it can subsequently be disposed of. Some prior art apparatus of this type comprises a motor-driven vacuum blower which draws a mixture of debris and ambient air through a flexible hose into a collection tank wherein the debris is collected and the separated air is filtered before it is discharged to atmosphere. The collection tank usually houses either a removable, re-usable rigid container for debris or a removable, disposable, replaceable bag for debris. Prior art vacuum loader apparatus for heavy-duty industrial use is usually large, heavy and difficult for the operating personnel to move to, from and on a jobsite. In some instances, such apparatus cannot be moved to a particular jobsite where it could otherwise be advantageously employed. Furthermore, some presently-available industrial-type vacuum loaders are not well-suited to handle offensive debris, dust, powdered chemicals or other waste materials. For example, the filtered air returned to atmosphere may stlll contain very fine particles and be dangerous if inhaled, because of their filter-system design, construction and operation. Or, removal of the collected debris from the collection tank for final disposal, may result in undue exposure of the operating personnel to its contents, either by breathing or skin-contact, because of other design considerations.
The following prior art patents disclose the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,190 and 3,320,727 show relatively large portable vacuum cleaners which, although they have wheels to enhance portability, are difficult or impossible to transport up and down stairs, as in schools, apartment houses and industrial plants, unless suitable elevators are available.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,936, 3,653,190 and 3,755,992 each disclose a separation chamber which employs a debris-collection bag which is maintained at the same negative pressure on its inside and outside to prevent its collapse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,933 shows a trash collector employing a debris-collection bag which needs a liner to maintain its shape.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,664 and 4,133,769 show relatively large filter devices.